In warehousing applications and particularly stock picking or order filling operations, it is generally desirable to move as much stock as possible, in as little time as possible, such that stock can be delivered with a high degree of efficiency. To help to assure that these goals are met, it is desirable to monitor the number of pallet loads that are moved by an operator during a predefined period of time, such as an operator's shift.
One known method for monitoring pallet loads has been to require the operator or a supervisor to manually keep records of load movement. These records could then be used to determine an operator's productivity level, to determine when truck maintenance was required, and to determine when lease and rental fees were due. While providing the required information, however, manual record-keeping interferes with the efficiency of a warehousing operation either by disrupting the operator, and preventing the operator from delivering goods, or requiring additional personnel to monitor load movement.
Another known method for tracking pallet loads is through the use of computerized systems. These systems are typically add-on devices that are installed on a vehicle, and typically use bar code scanners or RFID scanners to monitor the movement of pallets. These devices, again, are useful in monitoring pallets, but can decrease efficiency because they require scanning, which disrupts the operator from his or her main task of stock picking or order filling. Additionally, these devices can be expensive, requiring not only specialized equipment for the vehicle, but also marking of the pallets with bar codes, RFID tags, or other identifying devices.
Therefore, while methods are known for tracking and counting pallet movement, these methods typically decrease the efficiency of the driver or are otherwise expensive to implement. The present invention addresses these issues.